Distraut Love
by LolaBeth
Summary: A preganant Monique, a one stand and Duke not forgiving Viola! Duke/Viola with LOTS of twists


_**What if?**_

I woke lying in a bed that was DEFIANTLY not mine in the arms of a certain Duke Orsino. O.k. he was just lying there asleep with his arms around my waist. GREAT! Now Ilyria were going to exclude me and I would never beat Cornwall. Thanks to me liking Duke. All my dreams ruined. DAMN IT! It's the social gathering today and mom's hosting it, so I've got to be by her side or I will be grounded for the rest of my, now useless life. And anyway if I get dressed now and slip of Duke will be left thinking it was some other girl. Not the guy in his room who just happened to be pretending to be a guy to get back at her ex-boyfriend. And anyway we both got VERY drunk last night so it can't acutely count cans it…

Big mistake! I should have left then because at that moment Sebastian walks in with his stupid guitar and iPod and singing along to some Led Zeppelin song. "WHAT THE HELL!" He called staring at me and Duke. O.k. so what if he didn't know my whole plan he didn't have to shout it out that loudly did he? "What the hell is it Dude!" Duke called opening his eyes and staring at me. Then he looked at Sebastian, then the floor with my boy clothes and artificial hair with my trusty wig. Oh damn it! He was putting things together now! "Look I can explain Duke!" I yelled wrapping myself with the blanket. Sebastian also stared at the pile of clothing Duke was staring at then he dropped his iPod and guitar on his bed. "Whoa! Vi you did this all for me! You rock, and guess what I got my baby sister from London!" Sebastian exclaimed throwing a "Harvey Nichols" bag at me. I opened it to see a pair of really high and stripy Jimmy choo stilettos. And baby sister? I'm only like eight minutes younger so he could show some sign of respect. "Which one of you is Hastings?" Duke asked with a confused look. Did I tell you how cute he looks with that adorable look on his face? God Olivia must be stupid not to go for him; I'd have him any day. "I dressed as Sebastian so he could go to his music concert, I was doing it for the fact that I could get back at Justin Drayton when we played against Cornwall. The school I come from. Then I met you and to be honest I don't regret last night at all." I said. But Duke just looked confused now and reached down then grabbed his pants and boxers. He put them on quickly and got up. "Seriously Vi. I thought you'd be different. But you're like all those other preppy sluts. Oh and you're not in the team anymore." Said Duke then he walked out. Tears immediately swelled in my eyes and I fell back under his cover then started crying. I'd lost it all because of him. GREAT!

"Preppy slut! Did he just call you that cause if he did you should go and kick his ass!" Sebastian urged. What! Duke had every reason to call me that! WHY HAD I DRUNK ON A SCHOOL NIGHT? Oh I'm sorry how could I forget I'm a stupid airhead!!!!!!! "GO AWAY SEBASTIAN!" I yelled getting up with my blanket wrapped around me. "No. And you're going to explain everything! And who's the girl who kissed me?" Sebastian commanded.

And that's how I found myself washed and wearing short denim cut offs and a black tank top in the mall with Sebastian and Yvonne. Paul had promised to "Catch his darling later! Whatever that meant…

"You know with a sister like you I don't get why we pay for cable." Sebastian finally said as I finished my long story. OH! So he was mocking my tragedy! AND I'd got him Olivia the hottest girl in the school according to Duke. QUIT THINKING ABOUT HIM!

"Well you know what I know what we should do! Lets get to that benefit mom wants us at." I said simply.

"As you wish my magnificent star. To Paul to get sorted out." Said Yvonne as we ran into Paul's salon.

A couple of hours later Yvonne and me were sitting in our "reserved" places in some posh country club in this seasons Gucci. Looking like girls of America's next top model, thanks to the man behind the magic. Paul, he really is great. OH and mom told me a BOY MY age is next to me from a well-known family. So HA Duke I've already got over you. "Viola?" asked a VERY familiar Latino voice. I turned around to seen Duke looking HOT in a tux smelling of Lush cologne. DAMN IT! He was the boy next to me. "What, Duke?" I asked calmly turning to Yvonne who was talking to this hot guy she'd met. "I didn't know you'd be here…" he trailed of before noticing I wasn't even listening. "That's great Duke. I'm glad for you. Anyway Yvonne darling remember those guys earlier on. Well I think they're ready for the promised dance." I said pretending to not have heard Duke. Now he looked irritated, and I mean REALLY mad. Well good. He deserves it. Yvonne immediately knew what the plan was and nodded. I got up and passed Duke to the dance floor. I was about to continue my grand exit when a firm grip went around my waist preventing me from moving away. I turned to see an annoyed Duke. "Duke don't touch my waist!" I snapped glaring at him. "Vi I've touched more than your precious waist… Anyway we need to talk." He said with a smirk. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did he just say that out loud? FOR GOD SAKE I WAS DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!! And everyone is now staring at us. "About what Duke? The real playboy you are? Or the number of girls you've discussed with me? Or how you got past base two with me but NEVER with Olivia?" I demanded. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be mad at me…

Oh well so what if it's supposed to be the other way around. And anyway I'd gotten back at him.

" There's only been one freaking girl in my life!" he snapped. OH MY GOD!! He's going to admit he loves me!!!!! And that we'll play together in the match on Saturday! By this point everyone was staring at him. "And it's Olivia!"

(A/N Hope you enjoyed it girls! REVIEW!!!!)


End file.
